


We're not broken just bent,and we can learn to love again.

by skyblue993



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: After LGBTQ Prom, Boys In Love, Heartbreak, Jonnor4ever, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving on is the most painful step to deal with after a hurtful break-up,and Jude knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't wanna break your heart,wanna give your heart a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the story from the song "Just give me a reason" by Pink.  
> Title of the chapter from the song "Give your heart a break" By Demi Lovato.

“I don't think I can keep doing this"

The words Jude feared the most hurted like a hammer: hard and sharp.

He felt like someone just ripped his heart out of his chest,and he couldn't bear to look at the hurtful expression on his boyfriend's face.

He wanted to say something like: “ _I know,you wont have to....”_ and then “ _Because I'm super gay,for you_ ” Or something like that, but he felt a lump in his throat and he couldn't get one single word out of his mouth.

Connor was hoping to hear him saying something that could make him change his mind.

There was no point in standing there, looking into each other's eyes and simply giving up on all they had.

“I have to go.”Connor announced giving one last look into Jude's eyes,still hoping that he would say something, anything, to save their relationship.

He was waiting for a sign; that maybe it was all inside his head...That his feelings weren't one sided,that Jude really wanted to be with him.

But he didn't get any answer.

“I'm done.”Connor announced taking a step back,looking one last time in Jude's eyes.

Jude looked at him with pleading eyes but he didn't do anything to stop him when he saw him turning around and walking away from him.

Just as Connor was out of sight the words he wanted to say finally slipped out of his lips:

“I love you,don't go".

Too late.

 

After the LGBTQ prom, things became really awkward and cold between the two of them.

Everytime they crossed each other in the hallways Jude lowered his gaze feeling ashamed of how he handled things..

He was afraid to look at him in the eyes and find it empty and cold,deprived from the brightness and deep affection Connor only reserved to him.

He blame himself for ruining their relationship..But as weeks went by,something changed.

Jude started to feel hostility and anger towards Connor, those feelings came out with the realization that "it takes two to tango".

Infact Connor showed no interest in talking things out with him.

Jude didn't try to call him either because Connor was the one who ended things,he was the one that walked away,and the one who dumped him at the prom.

He was disappointed,mostly because Connor knew what he's been through;that it wasn't going to be easy for him to be completely open about their relationship and he needed some time before being completely at ease with himself.

it hurted a lot thinking about how Connor  always said that nothing would have changed how they felt about each other.

So,whenever they crossed each other at school,he looked straight in Connor's eyes,in a way to let him know that he was as devastated and heartbroken as he was.

“If he wants to talk to me,he know where to find me”

Jude said to Taylor one day,sitting at their lunch table.

After the break up,Jude and Taylor became really close.

She never left him alone,and despite the fact that she basically outed them to the whole school he forgave her.

“Yeah, and I'm sure he thinks the same, so because of your pride you're never talk to each other ever again.”Taylor retorted rolling her eyes.

She thought that the both of them were handling things in a very childish way; They needed to face their problems, not running away from it.

Because eventually time flies, and people move on.

Infact as weeks went by,even the awkwardness between them in the hallways was a regular thing by now.

Jude began to think that the feelings he thought he felt for Connor faded away,because even seeing him every day didn't make him feel his heart ache like it used to.

“I think I'm over him”

Jude confessed to Taylor one day during Spanish class,he laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

“You think?”Taylor asked slowly “Or you're sure?”

She saw how heartbroken Jude was after the LGBTQ prom, and she noticed that he was slowly imploding.

She knew he was keeping all his feelings bottled up and he was just trying to convince himself that he was over him.

Jude slowly opened his eyes, looking directly in her best friend's eyes for a long moment,thinking about it very carefully.

“I'm sure” He said before closing his eyes again.

Taylor was never fully convinced by his answer anyway.

The morning after Taylor arrived at school before Jude,which was strange since he would usually arrive before her every morning.

While she was waiting near his friend's locker she witnessed Connor Stevens walking through the hallways,hand intertwined with another boy's.

She noticed how proud he looked in that moment smiling at his friends and occasionally introducing his new boyfriend to them.

“This is Aiden, my boyfriend.”

She was distracted by a noise from behind her, and she jerked around looking at Jude picking up his books from the floor.

“Shit” He cursed trying not to look at the two boys a few feets away from them staring right at Jude with uncertain expressions on their faces.

Jude got up and opened his locker as he saw the boys approaching them.

“Hi Taylor” Connor said dragging his boyfriend along with him.

“No,No,No...... please don't” Taylor thought,until they were standing right in front of her.

“Hey, Connor” She smiled awkwardly at the two of them.

“This is Aiden, my boyfriend”.

“Hi, nice to meet you” she replied shaking his hand.

She couldn't be mad at them, especially since Aiden really seemed a nice guy; she could see it from the way his face was lighting up looking at Connor.

She knew that look very well.

She had witnessed that look since the very beginning of Jude and Connor's journey.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jude's sharp and slightly broken voice.

“See you at lunch” and he was out of sight.

Unfortunately they didn't share any classes that day, so Taylor spent all of her classes thinking about was how devastated Jude must have felt after seeing his first love with someone else.

“Are you okay?” she texted him but she didn't get any answer.

Taylor didn't find him at their lunch table, So she started looking out for him.

She walked past the table where Connor and Aiden were sitting,along with Daria and some of her friends.

“You two are adorable!”One of them said with dreamy eyes.

“So cute!” Another one agreed.

As Taylor walked past their table her eyes crossed with Connor's.

And for a second she saw a flash of sadness in it, before his boyfriend got his attention back to him.

She found Jude sitting on a bench,staring absent mindendly into space.

She sat down next to him, and he was startled by the sudden presence.

He didn't make an effort to wipe his eyes,Taylor got it covered.

“Jude.....” She wiped some tears off his face.

“How could he?!” He groaned suddenly.

“How could he show off his new boyfriend like that?”.

“He didn't considered my feelings! He didn't even had the nerve to tell me that he moved on so fast! I hate him!”

He started crying again,lashing out at Taylor all the anger and the hurtful feelings he was locking up inside of him.

Taylor considers herself Jude's best friend,and it's what he needed in that moment.

He needed someone that would have told him the truth, even if it would be hurtful to hear.

He needed to move on,and Connor has every right to do it too.

If it was meant to be,they would eventually find the way back to each other.

But Jude needed to focus on himself,and heal his own wounds.

So she told him all of that, softly holding his hands,and caressing his tumb in a way to soothe him.

“I know... but after all we've been through.. I thought he was the one”.

He lays his head against Taylor's shoulder,closing his eyes and letting hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Hurts a lot.” He sobbed tightening his grip on Taylor's hands.

“Let it all out,you will feel better...everything will be ok,I promise”.

Taylor was seriously a miracle worker,because although he was still feeling the pain in his chest, ten minutes later Jude was feeling slightly better.

And as he walked past the table where Connor and his friends were still sitting,his teary eyes met Connor's and in that exact moment Jude promised to himself: 

“I Need to move on”.

 


	2. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song "Someone like you" By Adele

   
_"Nothing compares, no worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

 

 

_**Flashback to the night of the Prom.** _

 

Connor finally got out of the building, he felt his heart heavy and beating so hard that it hurted.

He laid against a wall,and he closed his eyes.

The cool breeze was feeling good on his flushed skin.

“Connor are you okay?”

At the sound of the unknown voice, he opened his eyes finding a boy about his age,standing in front of him.

His mind was too preoccupied in that moment so he really couldn't place him.

That guy considering the puzzled expression on Connor's face decided to make things easier introducing himself.

“I'm Aiden, I'm a student at Anchor Beach.” He smiled,Trying to make the situation less awkward.

Connor was very popoular at Anchor Beach,but he never met this guy before.

He guessed he was too focused on Jude, rather than paying attention to other guys.

“I'm sorry, but I really don't know you..” He felt embarassed and slightly uncomfortable.

“It's okay, we've never spoken before anyway” He laughed nervously approaching Connor,and laying against the wall beside him.

“Where's your boyfriend?”

“I....um, we had a fight” He didn't even know why was he telling this to a complete stranger, but he felt the need to talk to someone before imploding.

He couldn't talk to his father about this.. because although things were getting better, he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about his love problems with him , Jude was a brick wall, Lena was Jude's mother and it didn't feel right..

“How come?” Aiden simply asked.

Connor sighed and he started telling him about the hard time his father gave him while struggling with accepting that his son was gay,His coming out at the hospital ,their “Warpaint” And he finally told him about what happened that night during the dance.

“....And then I turned around and left... You had to see him! He said nothing! Even when I was heading out of the room...I mean, If he wanted me to stay, he could have said 

something right? He could have stopped me."

Connor was very aware that he was rambling in that moment,but he couldn't help himself.. as soon as the vomit of words were coming  out of his mouth,his heart felt lighter.

In that moment Connor came to a realization.

It was so easy to talk with a complete stranger,so he could easily talk to Jude right?

Aiden was about to give him his opinion on that when he suddenly let out a loud groan of frustration,running a hand throught his hair.

“I'm a jerk.” He realized staring at Aiden.

“I'm an idiot...”

Aiden just looked at him with furrowed brows,confusion written all over his face.

In that moment Connor thought about Jude's wrecked face,and he realized that maybe he jumped to conclusions.

Maybe Jude didn't said anything because he was internally freaking out About Connor abandoning him,because he'd always told him about how people abandoned him all the time when he was a kid, and he always lived with the fear that he could do that to him.

He remembered that he had always reassured Jude that they would have overcome every obstacles together; Maybe it wasn't too late.

“I have to go back inside,I need to talk to him..I need to explain to him why I've made this decision,maybe it's not too late.”

A smile spreaded on his face and he was ready to put his pride aside and fight for them,but before he could move he felt a hand on his foreharm, stopping him.

“Don't!” He was startled by the sudden raising of Aiden's voice.

“Where's your dignity?! You need someone who's not afraid to stand up for you! That doesn't ask you to be on the down low because he's too afraid of other people's opinions!”

Aiden distanced himself from the wall and he reached for Connor,laying his hands on his shoulder and looking straight into Connor's hazel eyes.

Connor was freezed for a moment,and he felt really uncomfortable by their proximity.

He felt good lashing out some of his frustration, but Aiden was seriously crossing some boundaries.

“I know,but I love him.. and I need to explain myself to him.”

“If he loved you, he would be here right now.. If he can't say he's gay it's because he isn't completely sure he is.. Dude, I'm telling you,he's gonna break your baby gay heart.”

Connor took a deep breath, he felt his face burning and he closed his eyes welled up with tears.

“He doesn't deserve you.” Connor's eyes opened and he noticed that Aiden was slowly moving closer and closer to him..

“What are you doing?” Connor asked,Aiden just smirked at him not daring to break eye contact.

“ You need someone worthy, and that someone could be me.” He added leaning towards Connor's lips.

In that moment Connor wasn't able to react; he felt completely shocked by the whole situation. 

His brain was out of commission overwelmed by everything happening way too fast.

This guy was gonna kiss him,and he was internally freaking out.

He felt Aiden's grip on his shoulder tightening and as he felt his lips touching the corner of Connor's mouth he instinctively turned his face so that the kiss could land on his cheek instead.

Anger coursed through his veins and Connor furiously pushed him away.

“What the hell are you doing?! I'm just dealing with an heartbreak and you just think you have the right to hit on me?!”

He walked away from him and he headed towards the school's parking lot where his dad was probably waiting for him.

“If you want to get over him you have my number!”

Connor rolled his eyes, and he felt something in the pocket of his jacket.

He pulled out a piece of paper, and his eyes widened reading the content of it.

“Not everyone you love is going to love you back, that's why is important to love yourself. Call me, Aiden.”

Connor laughed hysterically, considering to throw the piece of paper away.

He couldn't think straight after all that happened that night.

The ride home was quiet, his father asked him if he had some fun and Connor didn't reply,he just stayed silence thinking about that guy;

He really had some nerves.

He was feeling overwelmed, by Jude and his deep issues about their relationship, and by this guy that made things worse.

Once he got home he undressed and he took the piece of paper out of the pocket, he  honestly appreciated the wise and beautiful words..

He gave him the strenght to not giving up,and the most important lesson he could ever learn: to love himself no matter Jude and his issues his father... or anyone else.

Those words were really impressed in Connor's mind,and he promised himself to cherish them,and never feel ashamed of who he was anymore.

He looked at the phone number written on it thinking about what he wanted to do with it;

He was exhausted both physically and emotionally,so he felt the need to sleep on it.

The morning after he texted the guy to thank him about his words even though he was still mad at him for trying to push things when he was feeling most vulnerable.

The guy apologized to him, explaining that he tried to kiss him but because he liked him for a long time,and he never found the courage to tell him.

He told him he was serious about all the things he said, that he deserved more and that he wanted to be the one to prove it to him.

Connor talked to him for the next few weeks, they texted and talked to each other on the phone.

He made it clear that he just considered him as a friend, he wasn't ready to jump back into a new relationship,especially because he was still healing From the previous one.

Speaking of..things with Jude were cold like ice.

At first Jude avoided any kind of eye contact, and Connor realized that maybe they weren't ready for a relationship in the first place.

He had given him the opportunity to talk about his feelings,about how he felt and what Connor meant to him,But he never gave his opinion on that.

He felt that every interaction was forced..Because he was always the one that started things like a hand holding,a kiss, or asking him on dates.

As weeks went by he noticed that Jude didn't avoid him anymore, he just didn't seem to care anymore.

He would look in Connor's eyes and just walking away.

So,considering that apparentely Jude got over it, he decided it was time to get over it too.

One day while he was doing his homework Connor dialed Aiden's number with shaking hands.

“Hello?” Connor coulnd't see him,but he imagined Aiden's smile through his voice.

“ Hi.”

“ Hey Mister, how are you?”

“ I'm good actually.” he really was, he loved Jude..so much,but if it wasn't meant to be,it was time to move on.

“Listen...” His hands were sweating, and he was afraid his phone would slip out of it.

“I was wondering.. Since you asked me a thousand times to go out with you...”

“yeah..?” Aiden encouraged him, and Connor could imagine his wide and bright smile.

“I think we should go out sometime”.

 

They went out on a date, a few days later.

They spent a nice time laughing and talking about themselves.

Before heading home, they Kissed.

It also felt nice, it was quick.. Just a touch of lips,light like a feather.

And after that Aiden smiled like crazy saying something like:

“I never thought this day would come.”

Connor didn't reply to that,he just smiled.

As he was laying in bed,Connor thought about his kiss with Aiden..

It felt different from the few kisses he had experienced with Jude.

But most important thing; he didn't feel the sparks, he expected to hear the voice in his head saying: “That's it,you're over him”.

Even though he knew that it didn't work like that,but still, he was waiting for a sign.. that he had finally moved on.

None of that happened.

He fell asleep consumed by his own thoughts.

 

_“Connor....please stop!” Jude was laughing so hard, he wanted to punch him but  his muscled arms were trapping him against the couch cushions._

_“Never!” Connor retorted still tickling him,he was amused and felt so happy and in love just seeing his boyfriend laughing like that._

_He wanted to do that for the rest of his life._

_“Please...If you stop,I'll give you a reward” Connor suddenly stopped really interested in his boyfriend's words,so he gently laid him down on the couch,leaning over him,his hands still holding Jude's hips._

_“Yeah? And what is that?” Connor's eyes were bright and shiny,and he never would have traded those moments for anything else in the world._

_“Close your eyes.” Jude announced with a smirk on his face._

_“Yes sir”He mocked him,closing his eyes._

_He heard Jude laughing,and Connor could feel a short intake of breath against his lips._

_He knew it was coming, he knew Jude would have kissed him in a few heart-stopping seconds._

_He felt Jude's tongue slowly licking his dry lips,before leaning in.._

_They had kissed_ _before, but it never felt that way._

_Maybe it felt special because Jude started it for the first time,and it wasn't just a kiss for Connor._

_Jude wanted to kiss him; that made it special._

 

He jerked awake, sweating and taking deep breaths trying to calm down his racing heart beats.

“I'm so screwed”.

 


	3. listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter from the song "Listen to your heart" by Roxette.

_"Listen to your heart_  
_when he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye"_

 

Present day, the morning after.

  
Jude was sleeping peacefully when he was startled by the incessant sound of his phone ringing.

He groaned, still unable to fully open his eyes and blindly looking for his phone.

He finally found it on his nightstand.

“Hello..?”

“Good morning to my beautiful bestie!” Taylor's voice couldn't be more sharped on early morning..

“How are you doing this morning?”

“I was sleeping..” He whined,rubbing his eyes.

“What are your plains for today?” He dreaded that question, but he saw that coming since it was saturday and Taylor clearly wanted to go out.

“I was thinking about going out.” he replied.

Jude spent the previous day thinking about what he was gonna do about himself, he considered that moping around wasn't going to be helpful..or healthy.. besides.. Taylor would never allowed him.

“Taylor?” He didn't hear her cheery voice anymore on the other end of the line so he looked at the screen of his phone to check if the call Was still on.

“...I'm here,sorry... it's just, you completely blindsided me,I was expecting to hear you saying something like “Moping at house, and having some sap movies marathon while eating unnecessary amount of icecream.”

Jude laughed,he loved her so much.

“You need to stop watching The Gilmore's girl Rerun's” He teased her,making her laugh.

“So, it's a deal.. We're going out tonight! I can't wait to have some fun with my favourite bitch.”

“Yeah.. never call me that again, Bye Tay”

He hung up the phone call finally smiling after a long painful day.

 

“Where are we going again?” Jude asked while he was picking out something nice to wear.

“I'ts my friend's birthday,and he's having a small party at his house, so we are going there.”

She replied to him from where she was sitting on his bed.

“Do you really know this guy?” Jude was feeling slightly uncomfortable about crashing this guy's party.

“Chill out queen, we are invited” Taylor reassured him getting up from Jude's bed and standing next to him while he was fixing his hair.

“What?” He noticed Taylor staring at him.

“You're so hot, someone will fall for you tonight”.

She teased him, and in response Jude just rolled his eyes.

 

Stef gave them a ride,and before they could get out from the car She made sure to let them know the rules.

“It's your first party without any parents around to check on you,So I trust that you two know the rules.”

“Not drinking” Jude begin.

“Not accepting any drinks from strangers” Taylor continued.

“If we need anything we will call you” Jude assured giving a kiss on his mama's cheek.

“Good,I trained you two very well..Now go,have fun”

She winked at him with a smile.

 

“I've texted my friend that we're here”

“Cool.”

The front door swung open and a cute suprinsingly tall boy greeted them.

Taylor threw herself into the boy's arms.

“Hi! Happy birthday!”

“whoah thanks Tay!” The guy replied hugging her back ,he pulled away from her grip and and then he introduced himself to Jude.

“Hi,I'm Micheal”

“I'm Jude,nice to meet you...Happy Birthday.” Jude replied shaking his hand.

He was surprisingly cute.

He was almost tall as him,which was very rare.. His hair were dark brown in amazing contrast with his deep green eyes.

“My pleasure, and thanks!”

Micheal smiled at him warmly flashing his white dazzling teeth

For few seconds Jude felt himself lost in that smile.

“We'll better come inside”. Micheal interrupted his thoughts, gesturing them to follow him.

They were leaded into the house, and Jude's looked around him in awe.

The house was gorgeous, it was very big and neat and it didn't take a genious to figured that Micheal's family was rich.

They finally entered the dining room where the party was full in swing.. there was loud music,and lots of guests.

It seemed like a scene from teenager movies.

Everyone was either dancing or drinking beer or sitting on the couch and just chatting.

“Well,here we are.. make yourself comfortable guys, if you need something to drink the booze are in the kitchen"

Jude didn't have the intention to drink, if his mom ever found out...

He didn't want to think about the consequences.

“ You want something to drink?” Taylor asked and he just shook his head.

They didn't know much of the people at that party,so they seated on the couch minding their own business and occasionally chatting with the people near them.

At some point Taylor was too much absorbed in her conversation with another girl sitting next to her to notice what was happening right in front of them but Jude wasn't,and he saw...

“ Aiden!! you made it man!”

He recognized Micheal's voice, and then..

“Of course I did...I couldn't miss my best friend birthday's party!”

Aiden replied hugging him tightly without leaving,even for a second, his grip on boyfriend's hands.

Jude tried to focus on something else, but he couldn't..

“You must be the man that stole my best friend away from me!” Micheal joked,patting on Connor's back.

“I guess...” Connor's replied seemingly uncomfortable.

He tried to shift his attention looking at the party around them, and as soon as his eyes scanned the area where Jude was sitting area,Connor's eyes found Him.

Jude's almost wanted to laugh seeing the way  Connor's eyes widened staring at him,still holding Aiden's hand.

“Holy shit.”

The moment was interrupted by Taylor's finest curse.

He turned his face towards her,and of course she was referring to the couple standing a few feets away from them.

“Jude....Oh my god,I didn't knew that they....” She started panicking,but Jude took hold of her hand and reassured her that it was fine...that eventually this would have happened;So it was better sooner than later.

The party continued, and Jude and Taylor spent half of the time sitting on the couch.

But at some point Taylor was thirsty.

“I'm gonna get something to drink.. you're good?”

He nodded.

“I'll be right back.” She said smiling to him before getting up from the couch.

 

After ten minutes Jude was bored to tears... he hadn't socialized much feeling in a bad mood, so it felt weird to suddenly start talking to the People around him.

He pulled out his phone from his pocked and he started playing Candy crush.

He was startled by a sudden presence sitting on the couch next to him, and it didn't resembled his best friend.. at all.

“Wow, this party is great!” The voice said.. and even though he didn't know the voice,he knew the face.

Jude kept playing on his phone, just ingnoring him and his attempt to mess with him.

The guy wouldn't discouraged.. he leaned towards his phone and started commenting with :”Wow, nice move” or “ Too bad..” or “ You should have used This move”.

At some point Jude snapped.

“What do you want?!”

Aiden's eyes shot open, he didn't expect that kind of reaction.. and he shifted a bit away from him on the couch.

“Whoa... sorry,I was just...”

“Yeah, I know exactly what you wanted to do”.

Jude replied rolling his eyes.

How dare he, casually sitting with him on the couch,and trying to start a conversation.. like he didn't knew that He and Connor were a couple,that they loved each other...

that he still loved him.

It hurted a lot,and this guy... wanted to add fuel to the fire.

“Wow someone needs to get laid..” Aiden mumbled rolling his eyes, he got up from the couch ,but before turning around he added in the meanest tone.

“You know what? That's exactly what I need, and I'm gonna get it... by my boyfriend.. I think you know him? Connor Stevens?.”

At his words Jude snapped on his feets and Aiden took a step back thinking that he was gonna beat him up right there..

But Jude simply ignored him, because he was better that that..because he would have knocked him down, and he wouldn't have been able to stop.

He felt anger raising throught all over his body and He stormed out of the room finding himself in the kitchen where Micheal was pouring himself a cup of punch.

“ Hey there” He greeted smiling at Jude.

Jude was clearly upset,because he just leaned against a counter and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Are you okay?”

Micheal was worried, and he came closer standing across from him looking at him with concern.

Jude just nodded, opening his eyes.

“What happened?”.

“Connor Stevens happened, and his delightful boyfriend..who happened to be your best friend...”.

“You know Connor?”.

The question made Jude laugh histerically.

He knew Connor? He was the only one who could truly saw him... under his skin.

He knew Connor better that some stupid scrawny kid who thought that he was the one owning Connor's heart and soul.

“He was my boyfriend.”

Jude's words made Micheal face fell.

 

Connor was tired of his boyfriend dragging him everywhere like some domesticated pet.

He felt annoyance rising inside of him,so He try to hide as much as possible from Aiden.

He was walking towards the kitchen to get himself a drink but before coming in he heard the voice that filled his dreams and he hide outside the slightly opened door,casually eavsdropping.

“ _He was my boyfriend”._

Connor's heart stopped at the past tense.

“Whoah...I didn't knew”.

Connor didn't recognized the other voice,so he peeked throught the crack of the door and he saw Micheal standing across from Jude.

“It's weird that Your ex boyfriend is together with my best friend?” Micheal said laughing, try to lift some of the heavy air.

Jude laughed too nodding his head , and he felt a rush of jealousy knowing that he was Micheal the one that did that.... before remembering that he didn't have the right to do that anymore.

“ Listen..” Micheal started nervously,and Connor kept listening intently.

“I'm not asking you to get over him,because I know it takes time.. but whenever you feel ready.. you would like to go on a date with me?”.

Connor mouth opened in shock and he felt a rush of panic raising up from the pit of his stomach.

Before he could heard Jude's answer he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around.

“Would you please explain to me why are you eavesdropping some conversation that doesn't concern you?”

Taylor has always been a badass,but from the way her arms were crossed and her eyebrows furrowed in anger..Connor just knew that he had no way out from that.

“What? Are you jealous that he's trying to move on? You did...Now it's Jude's turn...unless you have a reason he shouldn't?”.

“ Taylor I ...”

He couldn't finish the sentence because Jude and Micheal came out of the kitchen and stared at the two of them,both surprised.

“Connor..” Taylor started but he interrupted her.

“I have to go find my boyfriend”.

He avoided Jude's penetrating gaze and turned around... trying to slow down the racing of his heart.

He finally headed outside and this seemed like a Dejavu to Connor.

"There you are! I was looking every where for you!" He turned around seeing Aiden stepping outside.

He saw him coming closer and he put his arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him.

Connor turned his face, just like he did the first time..

Aiden's face went pale, and he pulled away from their embrace.

"What's going on?!" he asked sharply noticing the pain and the struggling on Connor's face.. and he knew, it was just a matter of time.

Aiden was waiting for the words to come out of his mouth, the words that he wasn't over him.. and that he couldn't keep

doing this.

"I'm sorry.. I can't."

Aiden looked at him in disbelief, he wanted to slap him in that moment.. he seriously though he deseved it, but 

Connor's eyes were glistening with tears    looking at the ground ,where his tears were falling, instead of Aiden's.

So, he looked at him one last time before saying cold and detached : "Take care Connor" and turning his back towards him.

Connor felt like shit.

He didn't want to hurt Aiden, he liked him...but it made him realized that there's no other soulmate in his life but Jude.

It's always been Jude.

He wiped at his eyes, and he felt a soft smile spreading across his lips.

He still felt like crap for how he had handled things..with Jude,and with Aiden..but it was time to think about his own happiness.

And do the thing he though it was right for him.

No more tears, no more regrets, no more suffering

It was time for him to shine again.

And he felt suddenly enough confidence to do the ultimate romantic gesture to win Jude's back.

As they said: "Go big or go home".

 

 

 


	4. Leave me some kind of sign, I know the hurt won’t pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song " Up" By Demi Lovato & Olly Murs

_" I never meant to break your heart_  
_Now I won’t let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I’ll do what it takes to make this fly_  
_Oh, you gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you are feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing, alright_  
_I’m gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_That’s up"_

 

 

Taylor stayed over at Jude's that night,but both of them couldn't sleep.

They stared at eachother in complete silence.

Taylor had a weird feeling about Connor.. there was something in his eyes when he saw Micheal and Jude coming out of the kitchen,

that didn't feel right..He was in pain, she  saw it from the way his lips were trembling.. like he would have bursted into tears in any moment.

And the way Jude was looking at him,also in pain.. it was a mess.

"Ehy.." Taylor spoke breaking the silence,Jude looked up from his arranged bed on the floor waiting for her to keep talking.

He was gentleman enough to let her sleep in his bed for the night.

"So..Micheal was really nice to you tonight..."

"Taylor..." Jude started, he really didn't have the strenght to face that conversation in that moment.

"Let me finish... " He gestured her to keep talking.

"Connor was devastated when you came out of the kitchen with Micheal thinking that you two were..."

"Connor is with someone else" Jude pointed out sharply.

"Yeah... I know,but..."

"Taylor" Jude blurted out interrupting her "It's done, Connor is happy with that prick, I'm moving on...and you know what? Micheal

asked me out tonight, but I declined because I was still hoping that Connor Stevens would have dumped that jerk and we would have

had another chance... but none of that happened.. I guess I was only clinging to some pointless hopes.. so I'm gonna text him right now

and I'm gonna go on a date with him."

"Jude is three in the morning" Taylor pointed out looking at him texing on his phone.

"He will read it when he wakes up" Jude retorted putting his phone away.

"Good night" He said turning his back towards her.

Obviously he couldn't sleep.. his brain was about to burst from the incessants thoughts and fear, and the image of Connor's face in pain seeing him with

Micheal thinking that they were a thing.

He couldn't, he made it clear to Micheal.

 

_Jude freezed._

_He was panicking,his heart was beating fast.. for all the emotions that were filling his heart._

_His mouth opened but he couldn't let one words to come out,  his lips started trembling, and he grab the counter behind him even tighter as to_

_hold himself up._

_He didn't want to hurt some really nice guy's feeling.. even if he wanted to move on, he didn't want to lead anyone on..._

_It wouldn't have been fair to him,Because his heart was impossibly tied to Connor._

_And for the first time after the break-up he admitted to himself that Connor was his person,and he would always be._

_There was no moving on from that._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Jude raised his eyes up and met Micheal's._

_"It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable...." Jude interrupted him ,suddenly approaching him and wrapping him in a tight hug._

_"I'm sorry if this is weird considering that we've known each other for two hours.." He laughed._

_"But I don't want to hurt you,And if we're going out..I know you will end up getting hurt.. because I'm in love with someone else..and I really like you._

_For what I could tell you're a really nice guy,and I would like to keep hanging out with you...as friends.."_

_Micheal hugged him back._

_"I would love to."_

 

Of course he didn't send that text.

He told Taylor that he would just to avoid that pointless conversation with her.

He loved her, she was an amazing friend.. but he didn't want to hear about her argumentations and her theories about how Connor Stevens was

still in love with him.

Because he would have been hopeful again, and eventually hope would have shattered his heart even more.

 

 

 


	5. See this heart, wont settle down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song "Catch me" By Demi lovato.

Jude's pov.

 

The weekend passed in a blink of an eye, and Jude wasn't really looking forward to go to school and seeing him throught the hallways; It wasn't seeing Connor that really bothered him, it was his "delightful" boyfriend the problem.

As he was waiting for Taylor near locker his heart started racing seeing Connor walking through the hallways. Oddly he was alone, and Jude wondered where he had left his boyfriend.

As he was approaching him he felt like everything went in slow motion, and for every step Connor was taking, his heart was losing a beat.

"Breathe" his brain was screaming at him,letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Finally Connor stepped in front of him with the same emotion and fear written all over Jude's face.

"Hey" a single word coming out of Connor's lips almost caused Jude to have a stroke.

It was so soft, and wrecked that he didn't almost recognized it.

"Hi" He managed to answer, feeling a knot in his troat that prevented him to say anything beside that.

"How are you?" Connor asked, and that made Jude smile... feeling like the classic awkward conversation between exes he always saw in movies.

"I'm fine... how are you?" he replied politely, Connor smiled shyly.. maybe thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm good.. " He said lowering down his gaze, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Good." Jude replied nodding his head and thinking about something else to say.. failing miserably.

He saw Taylor approaching them from behind Connor's back, and her eyes widened seeing the two former boyfriends standing close having some sort of muting conversation.

Jude communicated her with his eyes to save him from this akwkward interaction,but as soon as she came closer she had the brilliant idea to leave them alone,suddenly changing her directions and catching up with Daria. Jude wanted to kill her in that moment.

He looked at Connor and he still was awkwardly focusing on the everything but them.

"Why this is so awkward?!" Jude blurted out suddenly, letting out a nervous laugh.

" I don't know..." Connor replied and after thinking about it few seconds he added : "I mean... we were boyfriends" . That was the only logical explanation Connor could think of.

"And now we're not " Jude pointed out, then suddenly feeling perplexed for noticing the hint of hurting on Connor's face.

" But we were best friend above all things.. and I miss that " Jude explained..it was true.. He missed Connor. God he missed him so much.. and not just in the "Friendship" Category.. He missed all of him. What they represented, how Connor made him feel.. But he was with someone else now, so he just had to suck it up with it.

" Do you want us to be friends again?" Connor asked swallowing nervously about the direction the conversation was heading to. Jude thought about it carefully... he didn't want that, God... being friend with the person he was sure he was gonna spend the rest of his life with... Not so good. But then again, he had to suck it up with it... If that was the only way to keep Connor in his life then..

" Yes."

Connor Pov's.

"Yes."

He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest once again. He was trying to keep his face cool,detached.. and painless.

And from the way Jude's was looking at him.. like he had three head , he realized the wasn't making a very good job at doing that.

He gulped trying to even his breath.

"Cool." He replied managing to smile, but what came out instead was a smirk.

He saw Jude's eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and then Jude's pointed out the obvious :"Also because, you are with someone else."

He noticed though.. the way Jude was keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

He knew him that well and In that moment Connor felt hopeful.. because if the only issue for Jude was the fact that he was seeing someone else, he just had to tell him that Aiden and him broke up...

"Well actually...we..." He started with a hopeful smile,but Jude quickly interrupted him by saying:

"And I think I will go on a date with someone."

"Oh..." Connor's face fell.. his smile replaced by an heartbreaking expression.. he felt his eyes tearing up, and with eyes full of tears he managed to reply,even though sturrering :

"Oh okay...." He couldn't hold himself anymore... He started crying.. in front of Jude's shocked expression.. He saw him freezed in his spot, clearly not knowing what to do, what to say...

"Listen, Jude.... I gotta.... I have to go."

And just like that, Connor turned around and left.. hiding in the bathroom throughtout all the first class.

 


	6. Oh where do we begin, The rubble or our sins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the chapter by the song : "Pompeii" By Bastille.

Never in his life Jude was prepared to witness what he just did. Seeing Connor Stevens in the verge of tears, turning his back and running away from him.

Jude stood freezed in his spot, not being able to make a coherent thought about what just happened.

"Jude?" He turned around seeing Taylor, with the most confused and worried expression all over her face. She laid an hand on his shoulder asking him:

"Are you okay?"

Jude wasn't able to let one single word coming out of his lips, he was speechless.. so he just nodded,staring absent mindedly into space.

Taylor obviously freaked out, that wasn't the first time she had witnessed Jude having a panick attack.

Jude was clearly having issues breathing correctly, she noticed from the shorts and irregulars intake of breaths and the way his  pupils were dilated.

"Jude" She repeated, and finally Jude turned his gaze into her direction, completely paled in the face.

"Yeah?"

"Breathe."

"I can't" Jude said feeling the tears at the edge of his eyes threatening to drop.

"You can.. Jude,what happened?!"

Jude shook his head, tears dropping down his cheeks, and he finally hugged Taylor clinging to her small frame, like in a way to hold himself on his feet.

"Shh... It's gonna be okay" She said, caressing his back in a soothing way.

"I hurt him, Taylor.." She tightened his grip  Around his back, letting him lashing everything out.

"I hurt him" He repeated crying into her shoulder "But...I don't understand, why would he care if I go on a date with Micheal...he's with.."

He couldn't finish his sentence because Taylor pulled away, holding his face into her hands and looking at him with the most serious expression ever.

"Jude.." He lifted up his gaze , looking deeply into her eyes "I don't think Connor is over you, at all."

"But... Aiden..."

"They broke up Jude." She admitted with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"W-what?" Jude stuttered, thinking about the insanity of the whole situation... he couldn't believe it, so before Jude interrupted him... Connor was...

"Oh my God" Jude said, running a hand throught his hair, letting out a frustrated groan.. Connor was about to tell him about Aiden.. he was telling him that they were over.

"I'm so stupid... Taylor, I have to go."

He didn't even wait for her reply, he already started running towards the bathroom, hoping to find Connor in there.

Jude swung the door open, and as soon as he stepped into the man's bathroom his heart chenched...

He immediately heard  him crying.. and sobbing, and giving occasional sniffs.. and Jude's eyes started to fill again with tears because he did that... he hurted Connor in the worst possible way.

But he took courage, and although there was a chance that Connor wouldn't want to see him he took a deep breath and called him:

"Connor? are you in there?"

As soon as Jude's voice filled the room suddenly all the noises and whining and crying stopped in an instant.

Jude laid his back against the sink, waiting for Connor to get out.

"Connor.. come on, get out.. please, let me explain."

Nothing, not a word.. not a breath.. Jude was feeling worse and he stepped in front of each one of the bathroom's doors not knowing in which one Connor was probably hiding, But still, he tried.

"Connor.." he knocked on every single one of them, and finally at the very last of the row he heard a slight, low intake of breath.. 

"Please, get out" He stood in front of the door knocking again, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about" He finally spoke with a sad wrecked voice that broke Jude's heart even more..

"Please go away" He heard Connor sighing, and he could imagine him wiping away the dropping tears over his face, with his sleeve. 

"I am not, I'm not moving from this spot until you open the door and we can talk.. wholeheartedly and honestly with each other!"

Jude was getting frustrated, because Connor was acting like a child and he was feeling guilty enough without all this parade.

"Fine!" Connor said suddenly and the bathroom door swung open few seconds later, Jude's heart stopped almost not recognizing the boy in front of him.

Connor's eyes were red and teary and his face was completely scratched by the tears, his hair was all over the place. , he was clearly wrecked. It was the complete opposite of the Connor he knew and he fell in love with...always  smiling, cheering, positive and eyes always filled with love and warmth.

This person wasn't Connor, and he did that... Jude made him so miserable.

"I'm sorry" Jude admitted, lowering his gaze...feeling all the determination and the courage slowly fading away. He kept talking, still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry If I made you miserable.. and I know that I have no right to make you more miserable than you already are.." He stopped, sighing loudly and taking a deep breath, lifting up his gaze finally meeting his eyes.

"...But I don't want you to spend another day without knowing that even though I broke your heart, and I'm still doing it.. I want you to know that I've always loved you."

He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he added:

".. And I still love you".


	7. I could put a little stardust in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song "Stardust" By Mika feat Chiara.

_"I could put a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little hope you’ll feel the same_  
_And I wanna know will I see you again_  
_Will I see you again_

 _Funny, how the time goes rushing by_  
_And all the little things we leave behind_  
_But even then in everything I do_  
_Is a little bit of me_  
_And a little bit of you "_

 

Connor's eyes widened in complete shock at the revelation.

He felt his heart pounding hard into his chest, an although he had so much to say, so much to ask.. he felt the words knotted into his throat keeping him from letting one single words out.

"I... I know you're shocked, and I know that you're hurt.. but so Am I" Jude admitted seeing confusion and incredulity flashing all over Connor's face..

"So are you?!" Connor asked incredulously, finally finding the strenght to speak up "Jude... you have no idea what you put me throught!"

"What I put you throught?! I had to see you walking hand in hand with another boy! You moved on from me! you moved on from what we had!" Jude felt tears dropping on the floor,but he gave himself strenght and he took a deep breath taking a step closer to Connor, feeling anger all over his body.

"I never wanted to hurt you! "He added in the verge of tears never breaking eye contact.

"You did! You could have stopped me... you could have talked to me rather than.... hurting me like you did." Connor took a step closer to him as well.

"I broke up with him... " He admitted taking another step closer towards Jude "I couldn't be with him, not when every minute, every second... my mind was completely wrapped in you"

Jude took a sharp intake of breath.. feeling his heart beating faster with every step Connor was taking towards him..

"And then..." Connor added laying a hand on Jude's cheek " When I was finally gonna tell you.. Hoping that it would have led me to having another chance with you..."

Jude closed his eyes leaning in the heaveangly touch of Connor's hand on his skin.. finally, after all those months..

"Turns out that you have a date with some one else"

Jude cracked his eyes open looking at the hurtful expression all over Connor's face.

"Connor... I didn't know about you and Aiden... I just.."

  
"You just what?!" Connor groaned taking a step away from him, and the sudden loss of Connor's touch on his skin made Jude flinch.

"You wanted to make me jealous?!"

"Connor... I...." Jude didn't know what to say...He was feeling embarassed, Connor was looking at him and he could clearly see frustration and hurt all over his features.

"What?" 

"All I've done, Is because I wanted to heal!" Jude said, and he realized that he was yelling and crying at the same time.. the sight was blurred for all the tears.

"From what?" Connor asked with the same exasperation, the both were lashing out all the hard feelings they bottled up till that moment.

"From you dumbass!"

Jude couldn't take it anymore.. all the angst, and feelings kept inside of him for so long.. the hurt of seeing Connor with someone that wasn't him, the resolve of moving ondefinitely not fulfilled.

He took a step toward him, reaching out for Connor face touching him gently, and he finally kissed him.

"Jude..." Connor said shocked by the sudden shift of actions. Jude opened his eyes slightly pulling away.. and after few seconds of endless staring at each other, he closed his eyes again saying:

"Shut up damn it." Connor flinched but he complied finally closing his eyes and closing the gap between their lips. He finally relaxed into the kiss.. sighing throught it, finally feeling where he really belonged. In Jude's arms.

They clinged onto each other, finally filling the gap they both had felt for so many months.. Jude smiled against his lips, running his lips all over Connor's face.. on his cheeks, on his nose..and tighening his grip around his waist. Never wanting to let him go again.

The magic was suddenly interrupted though. They both forgot they were in the school's bathroom, too much wrapped into the excitement of the moment.

The door swung open and they both pulled away seeing a kid about their age entering in the bathroom and giving them a confused frown.

The boy entered into one stall, and they both looked into each other eyes smiling widely. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" Connor asked him, gently holding his hand.

Jude smiled as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, just nodding. Connor smiled too, because he finally got Jude back, but also because he almost gave up on the big gesture he was planning until a while ago..

Finally he could put that in motion. Everything was going to be fine.


	8. Unconditionally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from the chapter by the song "Unconditionally" By Katy Perry.
> 
> Final chapter!! I might cry lol thanks for all the comments and bearing it with me during this "Journey" lol  
> Enjoy!

Connor's POV.

 

Connor felt like he was about to throw up.. he was so nervous, and he felt his stomach filling with something like fluttering.

"Oh God" He moaned running a hand throught his hair.

He texted Jude,telling him to meet him at the batting cages... He smiled, remembering Jude's surprised voice:

_"Um.. Why the batting cages?"_

_"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic... so bear with me okay?"_

 

"Hey" Jude's low voice came throught breaking the silence of the surroundings.

"Hey Jude " The mention was intentional, and he saw Jude's smiling at the reference.

"Like the Beatles" He laughed, watching a brightful smile spreading on Connor's face.

"Like the Beatles" He agreed, taking Jude's hands in his.

He led him to the exact same spot when everything began... sitting them up on the very same bench.

"Do you remember here?" Connor asked, still holding his hand.

"Of course... how could I ever forget" Jude replied, his smiling fading a bit.

"Would you change any of that?" 

Connor shook his head with resolution, lifting up his eyes and staring deeply into Jude's.

"Regardless what my Father put us throught, I wouldn't change anything."

"In this exact spot, I realized that I liked you."

Jude swallowed, his eyes filled with emotions and Connor saw them getting a bit teary.

"Connor.." Jude closed his eyes, leaning in towards Connor's lips. 

Connor turned his face at the last second, not because he didn't want to kiss Jude.. he was dying to feel his lips.. but the "Tour" Wasn't over.

Jude's eyes cracked open when he felt that the kiss landed on Connor's cheeks instead of his lips.

"Come on" Connor announced standing up, quickly followed by Jude.

"There's more on our schedule" Connor said dragging him toward the exit.

"Our schedule?" Jude asked confused glancing at Connor, who was smiling at him over his shoulder.

 

"What are we doing here?" Connor just laughed, amused by the confused frown on Jude's face.. he fought the urge to kiss him senseless right there.

Connor took him to Anchor Beach leading him towards the lunch tables.

"Just thought that maybe we could have a snack or something" He said mischievously, sitting down at one very,familiar, table.

Jude stood few seconds across from him.. just, staring at him.

Connor was having an hard time trying to figure out what was going throught Jude's head.. 

"Aren't you sitting?" Connor asked nervously feeling himself relaxing a bit when Jude sat down.

He suddenly pulled two boxes from his messanger bag handing one to Jude. Jude's face lighted up with brightness opening the box.

"Cupcake" He realized pulling it out and taking a bite, never breaking eye contact with Connor.

"I bet this is not completely unintentional" Jude smirked.

"Not at all..." Connor confirmed with a smile.

"This place, has a special meaning for me..." Connor admitted with a blush on his cheeks " You opened up to me, you told me about your secret birthday.. remember?"

Jude's eyes widened in realization... he finally hit him, what was going on..  he grabbed Connor's hands tangling their fingers together.

"Oh Connor..." 

"Don't... Please, don't say anything yet." Connor felt his eyes filling with tears, and he tried to hold back the urge of bursting into tears right there.. in front of him.

He took a deep breath and he stood up again with a hopeful smile on his face. Jude was still looking at him with teary eyes.. filled with emotion, and probably with his heart beating like crazy... Just like Connor's.

 

Jude's Pov.

 

Jude found himself dragged by Connor's hand throught the hallways.

He didn't understand how his heart was still beating... since he was pounding so hard that he felt like it would have bursted out in any moment from his chest.

Connor stayed quiet throughout the walk, and that silence between them felt heavy and uncomfortable, the air was filled with tension.

They ended up in front of Jude's locker, and Connor laid his body against it, never leaving Jude's hand..

Connor seemed a little upset.. so Jude waited for him to be ready to talk.

"This place makes me sad, truthfully speaking"

"Why?" 

"Well.. here is where It took place the biggest regret of my life.. "

Jude started to figure out what Connor meant by saying that.

"Here is where I asked you to be friends... in secret and you said...."

"I don't want to be anybody's secret" Jude concluded with a bitter smile on his face.

"I was such a jerk"

Jude laughed, laying his body against Connor's, burying his face into his chest.

"You were, but you were scared... and I get why you said that".

Connor's hands wrapped around his small frame, letting out a deep sigh into the crook of Jude's neck.

"Connor I L.."

"Don't" Connor cut him off sharply, and Jude was getting a little frustrated.. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to hold him and saying how much he loved him, and how much he had missed him..

Without say anything else, Connor pulled away from the locker.

"Come on... The tour is almost finished"

 

They stopped in front of a closed door, Connor stopped in front of it, untangling their fingers, and turning his back towards Jude.

Jude felt him take a deep breath,before holding the door opened for him to come in.

Jude stepped in the empty classrom and he felt his breaths getting shorter with each step.

"I want you to sit down" Connor said seriously, and Jude flinched at the sudden shift of Connor's pitch in his voice.

He complied, sitting down at his desk.. the air felt so heavy.. and Connor standing so far away from him, leaning against the teacher's desk wasn't helping.

He stared at Jude for few minutes.. maybe for gathering some courage, because he took a sharp intake of breath and he started talking.

"Well.. this is the last step of our tour, and I want to say some things.. First of all, I'm sorry.. for all the pain I put you throught since we broke up. It wasn't cool to show off Aiden in your face like that.. and I'm sorry, but you made it hard on me too Jude... " He admitted lowering down his gaze, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

"You hurted me in the worst way possible, you gave up on us, and that... it just killed me"

Jude felt his heart clench, he was right.. they both made a lot of mistakes, throughout the time they were dating, and even after that.

"But that's the point right? Learning from our mistakes..." Jude thought.

"I'm not here to make you feel guilty... " He clarified with a soft smile, seeing hurt flashing all over Jude's face.

"I just want to give us another chance.. if you let me, and have a fresh start."

Jude nodded like a silent agreement to all Connor was saying. The distance between them was making Jude crazy... he needed him there. In his arms.

Like he had caught his though, Connor slowly came closer to Jude. Never breaking eye contact.

Jude stood up from his chair, meeting him halfway and he instinctively put his hands on Connor's heated cheeks.

"I love you" Jude blurted out, not being able to keep it to himself anymore.  
"I love you too Jude" Connor finally said resting his forehead again Jude's.

The air felt Magical, it seemed like a movie... Where only existed the both of them, and nothing else.

"I took you here, because... We started our journey together here." Connor said slightly pulling his face away, but still looking fondly in Jude's eyes.

"Connor.."

"Jude..." Connor said softly taking a deep breath "Will you be mine?" 

Jude couln't hold himself back any longer, He nodded his head so vehemently that it made his neck hurts, but in that moment he didn't care... the only things he cared about were Connor lips on his, and the thought of an amazing bright future.. together. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....and they lived happily ever after!! THE END. LOL
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments, or kudos.. :)  
> I hope you liked this ending


End file.
